The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a riser retention system for an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
IHSs typically include connectors for coupling components such as, for example, memory modules, expansion cards, and variety of other components known in the art, to the IHS in order to increase the functionality of the IHS. However, sometimes it is desirable to increase the number of components that may connect to the IHS beyond the number of connectors that are included on the IHS. This increasing the number of components that may connect to the IHS raises a number of issues.
Conventionally, a riser may be used to increase the number of components that may connect to the IHS. For example, a memory riser may include a plurality of secondary memory connectors and a plug that is operable to couple to a primary memory connector on the IHS. By coupling the plug to the primary memory connector, the number of memory components that couple to the IHS may be increased from one memory component that may have been coupled to the primary memory connector to a plurality of memory components that may now couple to the second memory connectors. However, when such conventional risers are used to expand, for example, the number of Dual Inline Memory Modules (DIMMs) that may connect to an IHS from 8 DIMMs to 16 DIMMs, the size and weight of the riser and memory module combination creates an unstable system that may fail due to, for example, shock and/or vibration events. Furthermore, the additional DIMMs create more heat that must be dissipated and the blind mating of the risers to the memory connectors, which simplifies the manufacturing process, becomes a challenge.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a riser retention system absent the disadvantages discussed above.